The Girls Next DoorDifferent girls different guys
by Naoma
Summary: Abby, Lyndzy, and Naoma have always stuck together all their lives. Leaving Kansas wasn't that hard for the girls, but moving to Tulsa might be. There they meet Dally, Soda, and Darry, each girl falling head over heels for the boys. But the girls have som
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
I only own Abby, Lyndzy, and Naoma I do not own the outsiders **

**Quick thing, Dally and Soda are 18 in this story.**

The girls rolled down the street in Lyndzy's black Silverado, examining their new neighborhood. "Hey you think they have any automotive shops around here?" Lyndzy asked her head resting lazily in her hand, driving her truck with her other hand. "Probably, good Lord Lyndzy is that all you care about cars?" Naoma asked rolling her eyes. "She likes the guys too ya know!" Abby said mockingly defending her. Lyndzy flipped them off and said, "Hey isn't that our new place?" her hand pointed to an old rundown house. "Probably" Naoma said pessimisticly.  
The girls pulled into their new house, with Lyndzy backing up the trailer. "A LITTLE FARTHER! PERFECT!" Abby said directing Lyndzy while Naoma sat on the trailers roof enjoying the ride. "Alright girls lets unload!!!" cried Lyndzy leaping dramaticly out of the truck. "Wait...there's someone watching us girls.." was all Abby said, barely nodding her head to the house to their left. Lyndzy pulled out her gun, Abby, her fists, and Naoma, her small dagger hidden on her thigh. "Can we help you?" Naoma asked stepping forward, to look at the boys staring at them. "Uh no actually we were wondering if you wanted some help movin in, I'm Darrel, Darry for short, this is Ponyboy, and Soda. They're my brothers. The other guys names are Dally, Johnny, Two-bit and Steve." The muscular man said pointing to the boys behind him. Naoma's grip on her dagger loosened, and Lyndzy put her gun back at her side, but Abby just glared at them. "What you guys think we're just a bunch of weak girls?" Abby said stepping forward, "Abs just back off, we've been driving for two days we could use some help." Lyndzy said playfully punching her sister in the stomach before introducing herself, "I'm Lyndzy, that's Abby, and Naoma, we're friends not sisters, Naoma's 19 me and Abby are 18." She said smiling. "Well there goes anychance of getting a boyfriend for Naoma, way to go Lyndzy, when you introduce yourself like that the guys always go for it!!" Abby said sarcasticly. "Alright...one more word about me getting a boyfriend, and I'll be looking for a good place to hide a couple of bodies, not places to put furniture. What is it with you two!?" Naoma growled. Soda laughed and stepped up, "Not if I get Lyndzy before anyone else, then the guys will have to give up!" he said confidently. Abby and Naoma looked at eachother and burst out laughing, "RIGHT! That sure as hell stopped the last bunch of fanboys!" Naoma said gasping for breath. "SHUT UP THEY WEREN'T FANBOYS DAMMIT!!!!!" Lyndzy screamed kicking each of the girls. Abby and Naoma only snickered and walked away, "Come on if you really want to help, we're gonna open the trailer now"  
Naoma yelled back. The guys chuckled and followed and helped the girls unload.

4 hours later

"Good LORD! How much stuff do we have girls?!" Naoma said walking in and flopping down on the couch. "Well from what I saw Lyndzy brought about EIGHT DAMN BOXXES OF TOOLS!!" Abby yelled in Lyndzy's face, "Well it's not my fault you girls couldn't fix a car to save your life!" She said pushing Abby away. "You know they've got an opening at the DX for a mechanic." Soda said non-chalantly. "I'M IN!" She yelled, and pretty soon she and Soda were chattering on about cars. "Naoma, you're the oldest but you're still the least lady-like, and you still haven't gotten your degree in sexy education! When do you plan on graduating grade school!?" Abby asked wagging a finger at Naoma, "As soon as one of you gets a decent job and can support yourselves" Naoma said rolling her eyes. "Oh great just what we need another Darry" said Two-bit. "Yeah another thing we don't need is you" Naoma said glaring at him. "And this is why you won't graduate-IPE!!!" yelped Abby as Naoma tackled her and they began rolling on the floor in a wrestling match. "Today must be my lucky day! Hot broad on the floor wrestling with another-OOF!" Said Dally but he was cut off by Abby standing up and punching him in the stomach. "Yeah, but I'm not just a hot broad fucker, I'm the hot broad that'll send you home crying." she said glaring at him. Everything got quiet. NO ONE ever did ANYTHING like that to Dally. Ever. Dally stood up straighter and looked her in the eye, "You wish..." he said but before he threw a punch Abby moved out of the way and walked towards the kitchen. "HEY! Don't walk away! You started this, you better have the guts to finish it!" Dally yelled going up and grabbing her shoulder. Abby spun around and got in his face, "It's already finished, so don't try to start anything else. Now who wants a Coke?" she yelled over his shoulder. "ME!!!!!" Naoma yelled. "No. You are NOT allowed to have caffine. We all know what ha-- aw man..." was all she had time to say before Naoma was on the floor chugging a coke. Abby sighed and brought everybody a coke and they sat down and began to talk. "Wait...wasn't that chick just an old stiff a minute ago?" Dally asked sitting on the couch next to Abby and pointing at Naoma, who flinging around bottles in the kitchen like a bartender. "Yeah, when it comes to coke and bar tending, she's pretty hyper. But when it comes to money and stuf CCKK!" Lyndzy said making a noise and a motion that made it look like she was cutting off her head. "GUYS!!!!" Abby yelled running out the door, "WE GOTTA GET TO THE BOARDING STABLES!!!" she yelled getting in the passenger seat of the truck. "CRAP!" Lyndzy yelled running out, "COME ON YOU'RE RIDIN IN THE TRUCK BED!!" Naoma said waving to the guys to get out there. The guys just shrugged and followed...


	2. Chapter 2

"GLORY! Did you see Soda checking that broad out?! I haven't seen him look at anyone like that since Sandy left!" Dally said roaring with laughter. "Yeah! I've never met a girl like her before! SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY APPRECIATES CARS LIKE I DO AND A GIRL! She's amazing!" Soda said wistfully. Dally stopped laughing and looked at Soda like he was crazy, "Well it's not like you have much room to talk, 'Oh it must be my lucky day!' That was REEAL subtle." said Steve rolling his eyes. "Hey! That was NOT funny she's sassy I like that!" Dally said crossing his arms. "But hey we found a possible match for a lonely Darrrrryyyy!!" Soda said seriously raising his eyebrows at Darry. "I'm not lonely." was all he said... 

Inside the truck

"LYNDZY LURRRVES SODA!!!!" squealed Abby, "Yeah and as if you weren't hitting on Dally" Lyndzy retorted. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I'M THE ONE STUCK IN THE DAMNED BACK SEAT AND I'M SICK OF BOTH YOUR CONVERSATIONS DAMMIT!!!" Naoma yelled out the sun roof. Everybody got quiet, and Lyndzy was secretly snickering because she knew Naoma well enough to know that she wanted them to stop before she got dragged into it...

At the stables

Lyndzy did an amazing skid straight into a parking spot, "Damn that had no flair at all..." she muttered. Everybody got out and Naoma spoke first, "I've gotta go make that payment, Lyndzy you go find Zap, Abby get Onyx, NOBODY TOUCHES ASHI. Understood?" she said tensely. "Got it." said Lyndzy walking to one pasture and Abby went to the other while Naoma went for the office. Soda winked at the gang and pushed Darry after Naoma and went after Lyndzy. Dally rolled his eyes and went after Abby...

With Abby

"Can I help you Dally?" Abby asked sarcasticly. "Yeah, you ride in rodeos?" he asked walking next to her. "Yeah, I rope why?" she asked non-chalantly. "Well I ride too, I race and ride the bulls." he said flicking out his cigarrette. "Wow, thats a shocker." "What? You expected it?" "Well DUH you seem like that kinda guy..." "Hrm...you ever been to the Dingo?" he asked leaning on the pasture's fence post. "No why?" Abby said before letting out a shrill whistle. "Well I was thinking you might wanna go with me tonight, buy a couple drinks?" he asked cooly. "Sure why not. ONYX!" Abby said and soon one of the most beautiful pitch black arabians Dally had EVER seen galloped up to Abby and snorted at Dally. "Shoot, thats a nice horse..." was all he managed to say after his breath was taken away. "Yeah...well lets meet em up at the round pin shall we?" Abby said not even bothering to slip a halter on the graceful horse before opening the gate and walking away her horse close in tow.

With Lyndzy

"So, ya'll got horses?" Soda asked walking briskly up to Lyndzy. "Yeah, Zap's mine, ZAP!!" she said yelling out into the pasture. Soon a large black and white paint trotted quickly rubbing his head on lyndzy. "Wow...that's an awesome horse..." Soda said staring in amazement at the bond between Lyndzy and Zap. Zap brought his head up and looked at Soda and Lyndzy laughed. "He hasn't seen very many guys like you before." she said reassuring Zap. "I bet not...hey I'm going to the Dingo, its a bar around here, you wanna come?" Soda asked nervously. "Sure! Hop on and I'll have Zap meet everyone at the round pin!" Lyndzy said jumping onto the horse bareback, "Uhhh...don't you need a bridle or something?" Soda asked nervously. "Nope now get on ya big chicken!" Lyndzy said helping Soda on and trotting Zap to the round pen...

With Naoma

"Hey..." Naoma said counting out the money. "Hey, not being nosey but where'd you get all that cash." Darry asked curiously, "Bartending, I can flair so I bring in a few customers." She said simply, "I wouldn't even try to sell the horses. They kept Lyndzy going, and Abby couldn't live without Onyx." "Soda likes horses, but they sold his..." Darry said quietly remembering the night Soda cried his eyes out. "I'm sorry..." was all Naoma could say. "It's ok," he said watching her lick the envelope and put it in the box. "So what about your horse? You obviously have one." he asked following her. "Her name's Ashi she was just broken in, so she bucks alot...but yeah..." She said stopping herself before she went on rambling about her pride three year old filly. Walking over to the pasture a pure black mustang filly snorted and bucked playfully before galloping over to Naoma. "This is her, come on we're supposed to meet everyone at the round-pen." she said slipping a halter on, "Hm...hey the guys are probably gonna drag me to the Dingo tonight, maybe you'd wanna come?" Darry asked, "hrm...the girls aren't gonna let me live it down...but...okay!" She said leading Ashi and smiling at Darry. Darry nodded and followed...


	3. Chapter 3

Real quick I'm re-doing the Dingo it's no longer a restaurant 

At the round-pen

"We got all the horses?" asked Naoma, checking over every to make sure they were still in one piece. "Yup" said Lyndzy and Abby at the same time. "Alright, let's put em up for the night then we, as in the girls, will drop you, the guys, off at the Curtis's, and we'll go home." Naoma said putting her horse into a stall behind the round-pen. "THEN I GOTTA DATE TO THE DINGO!" Lyndzy said happily. "Me too...if that's what ya wanna call it." Abby said, putting the other horses in the stall. "Good lord..." Naoma said, "Lemme guess MOM we're gonna have the talk about using protection when we get home?" Abby whined, "Yes we are I don't want either of you pregnant..." Naoma said glaring at Soda, Dally, Abby, and Lyndzy. "HEY SAME THING GOES FOR YOU!!! YOU'RE GOING WITH DARRY!!!" Two-bit yelled. "...so?" Naoma twitched, blushing like mad. "Basically no one gets pregnant either sew your knees together or use a condom!" Naoma yelled. "Alright we get it everyone to the truck!!!!" Lyndzy said before the conversation could go any further. Everyone loaded into the truck and the girls dropped the guys off and ran into the house, locking the door behind them...

With the Girls

"Alright girls, we're in a war. Our mission, to look as sexy as possible." said Lyndzy marching like a general. "Naoma, you wear the pink and black corset, with that black leather mini-skirt you have, and your boots." Naoma saluted and ran upstairs, "Abby you wear your black and red Tripps with that spaghetti string black tank top." Abby saluted and marched upstairs. Lyndzy nodded and ran to her room picking out a pair of light hip huggers and a tight black tank top that said, "Fuck You". All the girls met in the living room, and looked at each other, Lyndzy's short black hair was almost fluffy, and spiked out with lots of layers, her green streaks looked awesome. Abby's was long and almost straightened down to her mid-back, the brown with streaks of red clashing. Naoma's long blonde hair was curly into a side pony tail, with black streaks. "Excellent, now Naoma, tie the corset tighter, and pull that skirt up. Abby what are we gonna do with her?!" cried Lyndzy in exasperation. "The only think that has a chance of keeping it from getting worse, pray." Abby said dramatically. Naoma rolled her eyes, "Good LORD! Shut it won't ya?" Both Lyndzy and Abby shook their heads and ran out.

With the guys

"DARRY'S GOT A DAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Soda flipping around the house. "So do you little buddy..." Darry said glaring at Soda. "Yeah but Dally does too!!" said Two-bit putting more hair grease in his hair. "Are you trying to get killed?" Dally asked lighting a cigarette. "GUY'S THEY'RE HERE!!!!" Steve yelled from the door.

Both

The girls stepped out of the truck and shut the doors, "Ready?" asked Lyndzy, from what the girls called the Charlie's Angels formation. Naoma was in the middle, Lyndzy to her left, and Abby to her right. Soda walked up to Lyndzy and put his arm around her, "Absolutely my love!" he said dramatically. Lyndzy got a kick out of this and laughed and Soda turned around and gave the other boys one of his glamorous smiles. "Hey babe, ready?" Dally asked flicking his cigarette away and putting his arm around Abby's waist. "HEY! Try to pull anything on her and I will kick your sorry white ass half-way to Canada GOT IT?" Naoma screamed at Dally watching his hand get closer and closer to Abby's butt. "GEEZ! Stop worrying so much Sis! God you sound like Mom!" Abby said rolling her eyes at Naoma. Naoma started to say something but Darry put his hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. "Sometimes it's better to let these things go, Dally won't try anything." He said. Naoma sighed and watched Lyndzy get in the car with Soda, and nervously watched Abby get in the car with Dally...

With Lyndzy and Soda

Lyndzy and Soda were singing loudly to the radio, speeding down the road so fast it felt like it was only them. "You're a good singer, you oughta go pro!" Soda yelled over the radio. "Thanks! But I'm not THAT good!" Lyndzy replied as they pulled into the Dingo. Soda jumped over the hood with flare and opened the door for Lyndzy. "Come on!" he said pulling her out of the car and running inside.

With Abby and Dally

"Sorry about Naoma she's a little over-protective" Abby said her arm laying lazily outside of Dally's window. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm gonna rape you or anything. I'd only molest ya." Dally said with a smirk. Abby just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "You scared the shit out of me when you beat me up like that you know that?" Dally said trying to make conversation. "Oh, well my bad. Don't call me a hot broad that's wrestling on the floor then." she said snickering. "Well then what am I supposed to call you? Your Majesty?" Dally asked desperately. "Sure why not?" Abby replied with an evil grin. "You are ten levels of hell you know that?!" Dally said pulling into the Dingo. "Sure..." Abby said. "Well we gonna get drunker than hell or what?" Dally asked getting out of the car and shutting the door. "HER MAJESTY IS WAITING FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR HER!" Abby said smirking.

With Naoma and Darry

"I hope Pony's ok back at the house" Darry muttered under his breath. "I hope Abby's ok with that kid..." Naoma said at the same time. They both kind of looked at each other in shock, "Ponyboy'll be fine." "Abby'll be fine" they said yet again in unison. Naoma laughed a little, "Do you ever get the feeling you're being paranoid?" "Yeah...but what can you do? Our parents are dead and we're not exactly in the best part of town." Darry said. "Yeah that was me and Abby's case, Dad hated us, Dad killed mom, Dad hit us, We killed Dad." Naoma said simply. Darry just looked at her like he was insane. "What you think we're gonna let some jack-ass beat the hell out of us?" Naoma asked angrily. "No! I uh-uh- I honestly just didn't think you were...you know, violent. You and your girls look like some real nice girls that you would meet instead of pick up on the street." He said badly covering up his thoughts. "Yeah, you don't think much then do ya? Those muscles can't get you everywhere you know." Naoma said sending one of her steely looks, before getting out of the truck and walking to the Dingo.

"Hey, so girls are they worth keepin?" Lyndzy asked while the girls were in the bathroom having one last conference before going out. "Yeah Dally ain't half bad." Abby said happily. "Darry's not bad..." Naoma admitted. Both Abby and Lyndzy looked at Naoma, with raised eyebrows, "Ok Naoma did you have something to drink BEFORE we got here? Cause you'd HAVE to be drunk to admit you liked a guy." Lyndzy said smirking. "I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!" Naoma yelled blushing her head off. "I've got an idea, we get Lyndzy up there to sing, Naoma you take over the bar and dance, and I'll get in a fight with that bitch that's been checking out Dally and calling me a whore. And we'll all show off." Abby said smirking. Lyndzy and Abby looked at each other like she was insane, but by the time they were running out of the room they heard someone call out for Naoma at the bar and Lyndzy at the stage. "Sing that song Pump it by the black eyed peas" Naoma hissed before Lyndzy was dragged up to the stage┘.

With Lyndzy

Lyndzy walked up to the stage and saw Soda whistle at her and wink. She hadn't sang professionally ever, and was hoping the male voices wouldn't be hard for her to rap, but she'd do it'..damn you Naoma'.  
Lyndzy heard the music start and took a breath before grabbing the mic and running out onto the stage getting the crowed hyped up. Soon it was easy for the words to flow off her tongue and she was rapping while watching her two friends show off with her┘..

With Abby

Abby walked up to this chick hitting on Dally and pushed her back, "Can I help you?" she asked getting in her face. "Yeah, whats a whore like you doing with Dally?" She asked snobbily. "NOT trying to get him in bed, unlike someone here. God if you're gonna rape someone do it in a dark alley but if you've gotta do it in public put some clothes on and don't act like a slut!" Abby said pushing her back. The girl took this seriously offensively and swung a punch which Abby easily dodged and retaliated with a kick to the girl's stomach .Dally was watching with interest and smirked as Abby clothes-lined the girl, and soon the brawl was the center of attention in that section of the bar.

With Naoma

Naoma saw Darry sitting at the bar with a bored expression, and a girl at the bar say, "Ugh, a new girl? Like SHE could do anything." This made Naoma mad and when she heard the music play she swung her legs over the bar and pushed the girl out of the way, picking up a bottle and throwing it in the air watching it spin before catching it. The girl scoffed and stepped out of the way. Next thing Naoma knew she was doing handsprings on the bar and dancing like an animal...

1 hour later

"HOLY HELL NAOMA WAS DANCING ON THE BAR!!!!!" Abby cried in top shape after taking on five greaser girls at once. "HOLY HELL LYNDZY WAS SINGING ON STAGE!" Naoma yelped removing her boots and rubbing her ankles. "HOLY HELL WE GOTTA GO!!" screamed Lyndzy pointing to a cop car coming towards the five greaser girls Abby beat up. "EVERYBODY IN!!" Soda yelled making everyone get in the car with their dates. Soda sped off and so did Dally, but Darry drove out calmly like nothing was wrong and when Soda and Dally sped past them Naoma leaned her head out the window and screamed, "HOOLIGANS!" getting a roar of laughter from both cars passing. As soon as they were out of sight Naoma and Darry shot off right after them, racing to see who could get to the house first".Lyndzy and Soda won though. "HEY NAOMA WHO THE HELL WERE THOSE HOOLIGANS RACING DOWN THE STREET BACK THERE?!?" Lyndzy yelled mockingly at Naoma, "I think its those damn Emo Girls again! What are we gonna do?!" Naoma said dramatically pretending to faint. "I know what we're gonna do!" cried Abby. "Drive a hell of a lot faster than they did!" at this everybody began laughing their heads off, and Naoma began to sway, "Why, I do believe our oldest and dearest gaurdian is drunk Abby, what ever shall we do?" Lyndzy asked Abby in an airy English accent. "Why simple, we shall take up the opportunity to make her spill her secrets and humiliate herself!" Abby replied with an evil grin.Both girls just laughed manically.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyndzy and Abby were grinning from ear to ear as they walked Naoma into the house. "Hey Nay what's up?" asked Abby cooly sitting on the couch. "Not much" she said surprisingly sober. "Are you drunk?" She asked slightly shocked. "Nooo..." Naoma said looking at them confusedly. "Then why'd you sway while we were out there?" Lyndzy asked baffled. "No reason..." Naoma lied horribly. "Okay spill whats up?" Lyndzy said bringing out three cappucino's and sitting down. "Well...DarrygrabbedmyhandbeforeheleftandIkindagotnervous..." she spluttered out. Lyndzy looked at Abby with a confused look and waited for the translation. "Darry grabbed her hand before he left and she got nervous" Abby said calmly. "Oh...WIMP!!" Lyndzy said slapping Naoma.

With the boys

"So chums how'd it go?" Two-bit asked when they got back to the house. "awful she wouldn't even let me touch her!" Dally said miserably, "Yeah...do I look funny or somethin cause when I tried to grab Naoma's hand she nearly fainted" Darry said with the same tone. "WHOO-WEE! WE MADE OUT IN THE CAR!!" whooped Soda walking in covered in hickeys. Darry and Dally looked at Soda in contempt. "Uh...maybe we should CALL THEEM!!!! LYNDZY HELP!!!!" Soda screamed running out of the house cause Darry and Dally were trying to kill him.

Lyndzy shot out of the house, "Guys come on, Dally don't hit him, Darry- ALRIGHT EVERYBODY FREEZE!!" she screeched making everybody stop in their tracks. "We need to talk." She said dragging the boys into the house. As soon as she entered Naoma squeaked and went to go get more cappucinos. Darry groaned and looked down. "Hey baby what's shakin" said Soda walking over and picking Lyndzy up. "We gotta straighten things out between the others." Lyndzy whispered to Soda. "On it." Soda winked at her, "Doo dee doo dee doo" said Soda walking over, picking up Abby and putting her on Dally's lap. Dally smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "I won't bite promise." Naoma walked out with the cappucinos and handed them out before sitting down in the armchair on the other side of the room from Darry. "DOO DEE DOO DEE DOO!!!" groaned Soda pulling the armchair to the other side of the room next to Darry. "Alright peoples we are here to discuss the fiasco we all called a date." Lyndzy said standing in the center of the room. "Aw man I didn't think it was that bad." Soda muttered. "Shut up. Now Naoma please tell Darry why you almost fainted, and that it wasn't his fault." Lyndzy said sternly. "I was being shy..." Naoma said quietly. "And WHY were you being shy?" Lyndzy pressed. "Cause I like Darry..." she mumbled. "What?! I couldn't hear you!" Lyndzy said smirking. "I LIKE DARRY DAMMIT NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Naoma said jumping out of her chair and tackling Lyndzy. Abby started laughing her ass off as Naoma tried to slap Lyndzy and Lyndzy tried to slap her. "NAOMA WE STILL HAVE TO WORK THINGS OUT BETWEEN ABBY AND DALLY!" Lyndzy screamed/laughed. "Oh right... MY BAD!" Naoma said jumping up and walking over to her chair, that was currently occupied by Soda. "Uh-uh" he said shaking his head. "Fine I'll sit on the floor" Naoma said stubbornly sitting on the floor. Soda nodded at Lyndzy and she poured a black speck out of a tin onto the floor. Naoma looked at the black speck as it unrolled into a june-bug. "AHH OHMYGODGETITAWAYGETITAWAY!!!!!" She screamed in a high-pitched voice scrambling backwards and crawling up the first leg she could find and sitting on the persons lap, clutching them desperately...unfortunately this person was Darry. Lyndzy just smirked as Soda picked up the bug and put it outside. "Whew, thanks soda...wait a minute...oh I hate you all..." she said narrowing her eyes and blushing before getting off Darry and sitting on the floor again . "And that is for putting my tools out of order" Lyndzy said, "Anyway Abby please tell us why you wouldn't let Dally touch you." "Because..." she said smugly, "Because why?" "Because because" She replied smirking. "ABYSS DO NOT MAKE ME SAY YOUR MIDDLE NAME!" Lyndzy threatened. "FINE FINE!! It was because I didn't want NAOMA to lecture me about condoms." Abby said defiantly crossing her arms. Dally, Soda, Lyndzy, and Abby all glared at Naoma. "What?! I don't want a freakin whining baby!" she said sticking her tounge out like a child. "Ok now we're going to try this again. We're having a camp out." Lyndzy said pointing to the truck that was packed with stuff. "Uh...no." Naoma said simply. "Uh...yes, this will be an awesome time for everyone to get to know eachother!" She said firmly. Naoma sighed, "Ok when are we going?" "Yes! Tonight...it's friday night Naoma." Lyndzy said happily. "ok...I'm a little off what's your point? Anyway what about the guys? They might not have their stuff ready!" she said desperately trying to find an excuse. "Taken care of!" Soda said pointing towards his, Darry's, and Dally's stuff in the truck bed. "Good lord what have I gotten myself into?" Naoma asked quietly... 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Many of these aspects in this story are based off more recent times

"I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY!" Lyndzy and Soda sang loudly in the truck, Somehow they managed to cram everone into the inner part of the truck. Abby was sitting next to Dally and Darry while Naoma was sitting on the floor next to the speaker cringing as the loud music hit her ears. "WE'RE HERE!" Lyndzy said skidding into the grass and making the car doing a full spin before hitting the brakes and parking. Lyndzy walked over to the camp site and laid out some blankets next to the fire,

"Wait wheres the tent?" Dally asked looking in the back. Lyndzy, Abby, and Naoma looked at him like he was insane,

"What do you mean wheres the tent what kind of pussy sleeps in a tent?" Abby asked toughly.

"NOT US!" Soda said kicking Dally.

"Uh- yeah I was just, uh, worried you girls might be scared of coyotes." He said crossing his arms and regaining his composure.

"Honey I brought baby coyotes home as pets, and I can garuntee you we've all chased 'em more than ten times. You think we're scared. Boy Abby you suure can pick em." Naoma said looking at Dally and then helping Lyndzy with the blankets.

"So who's starting the fi-"

"ME!!!!" Abby screamed cutting Lyndzy off and diving for the matchbox.

"Hold on my little pyro maniac, we gotta get some wood!" Dally said helping Abby up.

"So who's gettin th-"

"NOT ME!" everybody yelled before Naoma could finish her question.

"You all suck..." she said glaring and walking off into the woods to get more fire wood.

"Darry, follow her and make sure she doesn't trip on a twig and get kidnapped by a stallion duck will ya?" Lyndzy said holding the matches above Abby's head.

Abby lept for the matches just as Darry left, making her land flat on her face. "Abby you really gotta cut it out." Lyndzy sighed.

Naoma climbed through the brush, picking up a log or two ever ten paces. Suddenly she heard a scream, a fearful, help-me type scream. She ran through the forest as fast as she could, trying to find the source, until she came upon a clearing where a girl with short spikey red hair was trying to fight off a man in dark black clothing. Naoma picked up her walkie talkie that she and Abby both had, "Abs I found something in the forest, bring the guys, this girl's gonna be kidnapped her pretty soon if she doesn't get help." she said her eyes drifting to the gun the man had.

Abby got the message and told everyone to get in the truck, she knew what was gonna happen. She gave Lyndzy, "The look", and she nodded and got in the drivers seat.

"Abby, he's got a silver F-150, he's got the girl in the front seat. I'm in the truck bed, follow him. And Lyndzy, get that colt of yours ready, this could turn out bad." Naoma's voice said scratchily from Abby's walkie talkie.

Lyndzy nodded and pulled out her gun, cocked it and got ready for whatever was gonna happen next.  
Soda ran out of the forest with Darry and loaded himself into the passenger seat of the truck. Darry got into the truckbed and held on for dear life, as Lyndzy tore out of the camp to stalk the silver truck...

Naoma was laying flat on her back, trying to stay inconspicuous, and listened as the man yelled at the girl, consistantly calling her foul names. The girl screamed and Naoma knew there wasn't much time, she peeked out of the truckbed and saw Lyndzy close behind her. She held her hand before the toolbox, and sent sign-language signals to Lyndzy, letting her know what was going on inside the truck. Suddenly something jerked and threw Naoma against the side of the truckbed, they were going into a canyon. Naoma cursed under her breath and hid under the tool-box as the truck flipped going deeper into the canyon. The truck somehow managed to land on its wheels in the dry abyss, and sped off again. He knew he was being followed. 

"OH MY GOD!" Lyndzy cried as she saw the truck flip over and over to the bottom of the canyon. "GET DARRY IN HERE, WE'RE GOING IN!" she screamed, positioning the truck perfectly on the edge of the canyon, and waited for Darry to get in the back seat. As soon as she was sure everyone was in and buckled up she floored in and drove straight down a canyon wall. Lyndzy jerked the wheel from left to right, keeping the truck steady, as they got closer and closer to the bottom. "HANG ON!" she yelled as she drove the truck off a rock that formed into almost a perfect ramp and hit the bottom. "There goes the shocks..." Soda said under his breath. Lyndzy didn't seem to notice and kept speeding towards the silver truck that held the girl, and Naoma.

Naoma almost cried as she watched Lyndzy go down the wall, in relief that was. Only Lyndzy could even THINK of attempting a feat like that without injuring anyone or the truck. She heard another scream from inside the truck and signaled to Lyndzy that she was going in. Lyndzy shook her head, but Naoma said sorry one last time before standing up in the truckbed and kicked in the back window, and climbed in. The girl seemed to know she was here to help and punched the man in the gut, stunning him until Naoma could yank the girl out the window she had just broke. "Get on my back and hold on." she instructed the girl, who instantly followed the directions. Naoma kicked down the tailgate, and waited till Lyndzy's bumper was touching it, before jumping onto the hood of the truck, climbing over the roof and into the the truckbed, and she set the girl down. "Get inside!" Abby said pulling the girl in through the back window. Naoma jumped in after her and leaned up to the drivers seat, "Thanks, I owe you one Lyndzy, but how are we getting out of here?" she asked out of breath, "Same way we got in..." She said darkly, before making a doughnut and driving the other direction, "I saw a slope we could make it up when I went down here. We're going up that." she said pointing to a steep slope. "There's no way we'll make it up!" the girl said fearfully. "You'd be surprised what Lyndzy can do..." Naoma said, taking off Darry's seatbelt, sitting on his lap, and re-buckling it so she was strapped in too. The girl looked confused, but before she could say anything Lyndzy was driving horizontally on the canyon wall, soon she was reaching the top, and she gunned it. Everyone held on as the truck hit the level ground, and they all let out a relieved sigh. But the girl was still clinging to Abby's foot in fear both eyes wide, but one twitching.

"I don't think she's used to Lyndzy's driving..." Soda said looking back at the girl.

"No I don't think she is, lets get back to camp and get some food in her." Naoma said unbuckling herself and Darry and leaning down to check on the girl,

"Hun, it's ok, it's over, we're going back to camp so you can eat, and tell us who you are." she said gently.

The girl looked at her like she was insane, "After a ride like that I don't think I'll ever be hungry again, and as for who I am, I'm lucky to have remembered to breath. I am NEVER getting in a truck again" she mumbled... 


End file.
